


The Truth

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: anonymous asked:okokok i am a huge fan of angst so how about a fic about Loki revealing to his s/o that he's a frost giant?





	The Truth

You look in every room in the tower for your boyfriend. “Have you seen Loki?” Either no one has seen him, or they look away guiltily and don’t say anything. Your chest tightens as your worry worsens. You gave up asking them, since no one wants to tell you. “Loki?” You start yelling for him to respond. You make it to his door and knock. “Loki?” You try the door and it’s locked. “Loki, please!”

“No.” His voice is muffled and you hear something you never thought you’d hear, defeat. “I can’t see you anymore.”

“What the hell happened on this mission that told you I deserve better?” You yell. You knew from his tone this is stemming from his own self esteem issues and had nothing to do with you.

“You don’t want to know.”

“Yes I do!” You pick the lock and walk into his room. “Loki, come on. You know me better than that.” You see him turned away from you on his side. “Loki, I’m not leaving until we resolve this, or at least make you feel better.” You sit on the bed next to him with his back still facing you. “Come on, darling.” You end up pulling him to your body and spooning him. “Don’t you know I’m the most stubborn person in the universe?” That gets a chuckle out of him. You smirk. “Now,” you turn him to face you. Worry is plastered on his face, but otherwise he looks unharmed. “What the hell happened today?” Of all the reactions you expected, him throwing his arms around you and sobbing against your chest was not one of them. “Loki!” You freeze, but your body takes over. Your hands automatically hold him closer and pet his hair. Your lips press against the top of his head and stay there. “You really are worrying me now.” You try to smile, but you can’t. You’ve never seen him act like this. You sigh and keep soothing him. “Take your time.” You whisper. Your shirt is soaked and he presses closer. You two stay like that for a long time. Finally he pulls away and you wipe his tears. “My love, what has gotten you so upset?” You kiss him gently before cupping his cheek. His hand covers yours and he turns to kiss your palm.

“I truly do not deserve you.” Loki murmurs.

“I thought that was already established?” You smirk trying to create a light tone. He smiles at you sadly. “Please tell me?”

“No,” he stands quickly and turns away from you again. You’re hurt, thinking you were making progress before. “I cannot tell you.”

“What if whatever happened happens again?” You stand and try to get him to face you.

“That is why I am begging you to leave.” He growls. “I don’t have to strength to leave you, so I am begging you to save yourself and leave.”

“Am I in danger?” You frown.

“Yes.”

“From?” You try to wrap your arms around his waist from behind, but he shoves them back.

“Me.” You hear all of his self-loathing in that one word.

“Loki…” You sigh. “You aren’t going to hurt me.”

“Yes, I am.” He growls.

“You haven’t yet!” You grow frustrated. “If you wanted to hurt me, you would have done it by now!” You can’t control your anger.

“You don’t know the true me!” He spins and grabs your arms. “I’m a monster and I am begging you to leave before I hurt you!”

“And you don’t seem to understand I’m not going anywhere until I get an explanation!” You yell back.

“You want a fucking explanation?” Loki growls before shoving you away. “Here’s your explanation!” His skin turns a dark blue and his eyes become bright red. Markings appear on his face and you lose your breath.

“W-what are you?” You can’t tear your eyes away from his.

“A jotun.” He glares at you. “A monster, as I told you.” You close your eyes and let your tears fall.

“This is not from fear.” You force out, knowing he’d misinterpret your feelings. “This is from sadness.” You open your eyes and see he is still glaring at you, waiting for you to reject him. “How was this form shown today?” You keep your voice calm.

“I don’t know.” Loki looks away. “One moment I’m blasted with some plasma gun thing, and the next everyone is staring at me and I see my hands are dark blue.” You sigh and walk to him. “Don’t touch me!”

You stop, not wanting to upset him further. “Why?”

“Y-you’ll die.” You give him a skeptical look. “I’m serious!”

“Loki,” you step closer, but not touching him yet. “It’s an illusion that prevents people from seeing, right?”

“Yes.” He doesn’t meet your eyes.

“But, would an illusion prevent the effects of your skin on mine?”

“I-I don’t know.” Loki admits.

“I want to know.” Before he could react you lift his chin so your eyes meet. Nothing happens, just his familiar cool skin against yours. “See? You cannot hurt me.” You pace your hand on his cheek and smile. Loki tenses, but soon relaxes into your touch. “You are not a monster.” You kiss him gently. “Your eyes and skin clash, but that’s about it.” He chuckles and kisses you back. “Now,” you smirk and trace his markings. “What does this body look like above me?” Loki smirks and lifts you up to take you to bed, realizing he can’t get rid or scare you away so easily.


End file.
